I'd do anything for you Part OneScotty Doesnt Kno
by Electric.Koolaid
Summary: part one of a series of the outsiders
1. Chapter 1

I'd Do Anything For You

-I've done everything for you-

Part 1- Scotty doesn't know!

"Would you two cut that shit out, I got stuff to do" I yelled as I kicked a pile of clothes on the floor.

"Oh Marrissa calm down and go find yourself a boyfriend too," Tessa said as she went back to kissing a boy by the named of Chris.. I think.Theres i>too /> many to remember

Yeah that reminds me don't you have a boyfriend," I screeched. Tessa was always pissing me off, I was always agitated by her, but she's my sister and I have to live with her.

Only for another 2 years though.

"Umm your point being," Tessa replied confusedly.

"Well the boy your kissing doenst happen to be him. What if he just happened to find out you were cheating on him," I sneered at her.

Tessa had always been like that. Prefect? Lucky?

Yeah she had always gotten all the boys. She always cheated on them to, but they never seemed to care. They would always come back to their _Queen Tessa_. I never quite understood it because I was almost identical to her except she had brown eyes and I had blue, but I just never got the attention she did. I guess its because shes more "Slutty".. Well maybe.

She was just difernt then me I guess.

I like to sit at home and smoke weed with my 2 best friends Jamie and Nick. And Tessa liked to go to parties and do acid.

We were just different like that.

"Listen I'll talk to Leo, _my boyfriend _kay," Tessa lied.

But she lied to make me feel better which is nice I guess. She always came to me with her problems. As if I knew the answers anyway. And she expected me to say poof and theyd be gone. Weird thing is that generally happened to her. All her problems just disappear. But me.

I'm left with her problems and my own and her worry and my worry and everything.

I worry so much about her with all those guys always chasing after her. I mean she has been into some serious trouble before. We both have. But I can just handle it better and think rantionally during bad times.

Well I can atleast pretend to.

"Chris listen, not to be rude but can you go home I really gotta talk to Tessa about some shit kay,"I whimpered.

Chris has always scared me. Hes really big and just looks like he could really fuck you up. He was overly nice to me though, maybe he felt sorry for me or something.

"Ok yeah I guess, Bye tessa," he replied as he pulled his shirt on and kissed her goodbye.

"Byee baby, call me later," Tessa whined.

"Bye Marrissa," Chris said, winked at me and then left the house.

Chris always winked at me. It kinda creeped me out becuase I never knew what he meant by it.

After Chris left Tessa walked in front of our bedroom mirror and put some lip gloss on.

"Lets go out," She uttered and grabbed my arm and started out the door.

I quickly grabbed our purses and was dragged out the front door.

"Tessa I told you I had to talk to you about some things, why cant you ever listen to me," I yelled.

"Its Friday I don't wanna sit at home and listen to you babble. I wanna partyyy," Tessa giggled.

"Fine," I mumbled.

We walked aaround for a while and I bought some weed and smoked a joint. I was baked.

"Oooh look hot guys alert," tessa cried. I heard the scuffle of shoes and boys talking and I knew they were all paying attention to my ditzy sister.

I sighed on sat down on the curb and kicked a couple rocks.

I sighed again trying to subtly get someones attention.

And it worked.

A boy, no wait make that a very hot boy, sat down beside me

I gazed into his eyes, I fell in love with them the moment they crossed my path.


	2. Chapter 2

** I'd Do Anything For You**

** -I've done everything for you-**

** Part 2- Move Along**

_"You must be Marisssa,"the boy siad.  
And you must be a god, i thought dreamily.  
"Oh yeah i am and you are,"I casually replied trying to not to look at the sexy boy.  
"I'm Sodapop Curtis," the boy siad with a big silly grin.  
"Hi," I replied shyly.  
Sodapop stood up and gestured his hand infront of me to help me up. I took his warm hand and shakily stood up. I was never that great with boys that I like.  
His very touch sent me into ecstasy. The feeling was so strong and it made me so vulnerable and weak. So happy and carefree. So unlike myself.  
"Thanks," I said and smiled up at him.  
"So um we're going to a party, are you coming beacuase I think your sister is and all my friends are," Soda casually asked.  
"Sure, I guess. Where is it," I replied nonchalantly.  
Faker. I know its not my fault. I can't look like a total creep infron of him though.  
It's not my fault that I'm totally pshyched that I'm going to a party with Him.  
"Um Tim and Curly Shepards's house," Soda explained.  
As Sodapop's perfect lips mouthed the words Tim and Curly Shepard all my excitement and wonder for the night was completly gone. And a terrible empty feeling took its place.  
I looked up at Soda and frowned. Frankly i had nothing to say to him, I didn't wanna say though that I didn't want to go to the party. Well actually I just didn't want to tell him why I didn't want to go.  
So I just looked up at him and took in all his perfect features trying to figure out what to say.  
"I'll be right back kay," i mumbeled.  
"Mmmmkay," Soda said smiling again.  
I ran over to tessa and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her from the group of boys swooning over her.  
"Tessa! What were you thinkingI can't possibly go to this party," I hissed.  
"Ohh right. Curly," Tessa abesnt mindedly replied.  
"Can't we jsut do something else? The guys can come to. But can we just please not go to this party," I begged.  
"NO, you'll be fine. Just dont talk to him alright," tessa explaned rudley and walked back to the guys.  
"FUCK YOU," I screamed at my sister.  
I had only meant to say it in my mind but I guess it slipped out.  
OOPS.  
Tessa yelled back at me but I don't even knwo what she said. I was to wrapped up in my own thoughts to even care what she said.  
I've just learned to zone people out pretty good. And it rally does come in handy at times.  
Specially soc times.  
I slowly made my way back to Soda, tears had accumulated in my eyes, just waiting to be set free.  
I sat down beside him and held my head in my hands and quietly sobbed.  
A warm hand soon grasped my shoulder.  
I was gald Soda wasn't asking questions.  
I was to hurt to tell him anyway.  
But i knew he'd ask sooner or later.  
But lets hope it's later. Much later.  
Soda sat down beside me and out his arm around me. His very touch amde me feel a bit better, but i still cried.  
"Whats wrong," Soda finally asked.  
I didn't even know if I could answer beacuse my throat wa sos choked up my tears.  
But I did manage to gasp one small word before I complelty lost it and told all my problems to a stranger.  
"Everything," I gasped and started to bawl.  
I wanted so badly to srop crying, it embarrassed me and made me look weak and childish.  
Besides I have only cried like that 3 times before this in my life ;  
1.When my dad died. 2.When my mom left. 3. When i brome up with my last boyfriend.  
I broke up with my last boyfriend 2 weeks ago.  
I tried to stop crying but I wasn't forceful enough and just continued to cry and let Soda hold me.  
"Soda man, you coming or what? Just leave the chick her. She'll make her way there don't worry," a deep voiced boy bellowed.  
"I'll catch up with you guys later dont worry about it. See ya," Soda replied.  
I wished they'd all leave and that Soda would kiss me and make everything better.  
But my wishes never come true.  
So Tessa and the rest of the gang left, and I was still sitting on the curb with Soda's arm hungging me.  
I finally decided to talk!  
"Lissten iif yyou wannna gggo jusst ggo noww kkay," I stuttered from crying,  
I was still sobbing a bit but not really crying, and glory you better bet i was glad about that.  
"Nope, not until you tell me whats wrong sweetie," Soda replied brushing away a tear.  
when he called me sweetie it made me melt, and wanna just rip his clothes off.  
"I jjust can't ggo," I replied coughing.  
"Why not," Soda said impatiently.  
"Curly Shepard," I squeaked.  
"Oh why? He didn't hurt you or anything did he," SOda angrily asked.  
"Kinda," I quietly said.  
"What'd he do"  
"He cheated on me"  
I let out another sob but forced myself to remain it's composure.  
"I really really liekd him, maybe even loved him. I dunno.  
We went out for a little while and it was allg ood. Then he tells me he loves me and we get more serious and then he goes and fucks my sister. I still haven't forgiven her. But him. I've long since forgiven him, I still love him and I hate myself for it.  
And to top everything off we had a chance to gte back together and I ficked it up again. See I dont tihnk I can face him becuase i might tell him i still love him and just do someithng stupid.  
See his very thought its depressing me," I explained.  
"Well why don't you just think of somthing else or try and forget him," Soda asked.  
"You don't get it. It was my own twin sister who he did it with and I'm always with her.  
And everytime I'm with her I think of him. It's impossible to forget him.  
And now you want me to go to his party and watch my sister prolly be all over him or have to have an awkward conversation with him. I just can't do that. I can't take that uch more pain.  
I could have porlly handeled it if had been anyone but Tessa. If my mom hadn't. If my daddy hadn't died.  
And maybe if my sister actually cared about what she had done and cared about me and was truly sorry.  
Then. Then maybe I could ahve handeled it," I wailed to Soda.  
I had never told anyone that much about me, not Tessa not even my dad. No one.  
And now here I was telling it to a guy that I have known for what 20 minutes?  
"Oh, I'm sorry. My mom and dad are dead too. Listen I'm sure your sister really does care she doesn't knwo how to show it. Maybe you actually need to talk to Curly and resolve things and get things in the open so you can get over him. or back together," Soda calmly explained.  
"Oh I dunno. I dont knwo how I'd hold myself together if I tried to tell him stuff.  
But I guess it's worth a try," I said wearily.  
I knew I probbly wouldnt end up talking to him. I'd be much to scared, but I can lie and say I will if it makes Soda happy.  
"Great," Soda yelled and smiled.  
We got up and started on our way to the Shepard house.  
Every step we took I was growing more scared and nrevous then ever.  
I didnt know much about this boy, except that he was going to change my life foreever.  
And help me gte out Curly.  
I think I might have already started to._


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd Do Anything For You**

**-I've done everything for you-**

**Part 3: Get Down On It !**

_**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the ousiders characters.**_

_**But i do own Marissa and Tessa and co'.**_

"Listen Soda maybe this isn't such a good thing to do. You go have fun and I'm just gonna go home. I dont care if you call me a sissy. I just cant' face him, just not yet," I whined.

Soda was pulling me up the Shepard's porch steps. Boy was he strong.

"No! You're coming and you're either gonna talk to him and figure things out or have a good time. Doesn't matter which one you chose but you can't go home," Soda firmly stated.

"Fine,".

Yeah I know i gave in. But I knew he was going to get me in that house either way. I didn't want him amd at me anyway. And it was pretty awsome that he wanted to be with me tonight anyway, it made me happy.

we walked in the house and the first person I saw was Tessa.

Ironic.

She was the last person I wanted to see.

She was already ripped anyway, she can;t be that bad.

"Ackkkkk, Marisssssssssa, here drink these," Tessa screamed and handed me three shots of what I believed to be Vodka.

I drank them quickly. I had always been a good drinker. the taste didn't bother me, neither did the burn. Or maybe I was just immune to it, because Tessa and I sure went to alot of aprties and got drunk alot.

I liked being drunk (except for hangovers) bacuase it was the time I could act crazy and have boys all over me.

_It was a time you could act like Tessa and still be accepted you mean?_

I knocked back five more shots. I was tipsy but alright I guess.

But then I found Curly.

He was in the kitchen talking to two other boys about his gae or maybe older. When they saw me coming in the beat it outt there pretty damn fast.

Curly walked over to.

"Hey Risssssa," Curly said, he was obviuosly a little drunk. Not too bad though.

"Hi," I meekly replied and looked down at the floor.

"How ya been,".

"Truthfully? Pretty shitty. What about you," I quietly said trying not to cry.

"I dunno. Ive been better before. Listen Inever meant to hurt you. I wasn't thinking clearly when I cheated on you. Seeing you this upset hurts me Marissa. Baby I really miss you," Curly quietly explained.

I wanted then to just hug him and tell him everything would be alright now. But I knew I coudln't do that because we would never be alright again.

Marissa be strong, don't give in. You can't take him back he's just going to hurt you again. Believe in yourself. Move on you have to.say no.

_**say no. Say no. Say No. SAY NO**_

"Curly I've missed you to, but I can't get involved with you. You've cause me too much pain. it would just hurt both of us too much to do this all again. I just wanna knwo why you did it Curly. Why," I explained watching Curly's eyes sadden.

"I don't know. Your sister was there and so was I. It jsut happened and then we liedk ti so I guess we did it more. I didn;t like her like I love you though Marissa. She was just soemtihng that happened. I would never cheat on you again.

Marissa you gotta believe me cause _I love you," _Curly cried.

"Curly I just can't trust you anymore. We both just have to move on and then maybe we can become close friends again. You better believe that since i wasn't talking to you or Tessa much I haven't relaly talked to anyone about anything and it's hard. I'm sorry," I explained quieter and turned and walked away.

Tears filled my eyes, but didn't dare fall.

Not yet atleast.

Wait no.never.

Hes not gonna have this control over me.

Drink Marissa.

Get fucking tanked and then you'll just forget about him.

So I went over to a table full of shots and took back about 14 more shots.

Yeah that got kinda hard becuase I drank them all in about 15 minutes and thast alot of alcohol fast.

But oh well.

Soon enough I was tanked out of my mind and running around in to people and having casual dances with random people that I didn't know.

One guy tried to birng me out with him, but i was looking for someone.

Soda.

"SODAPOP CURTIS," I screamed.

I did a twirl and soon found him and he was drunk too.

Perfect.

"Heyyy babbby," Soda stuttered.

"Dance wwith me babbby," I wailed.

A second later i felt Soda behind me holding onto my hips and was grinding with me. I had always been a good dancer.

Our bodies moved together in perfect sinc. As if we were made for eachother. He was a nice dancer.

I turned around to face him and pulled him by the collar close.

"Llets get outta here," I whispered into his ear trying my hardest not to stutter.

I was kind of afraid that this would happen.

It did alot, well when I partied anyway.

I would meet a guy when I was drunk and then like him. Then I'd fuck him and we'd be done with eachother and never speak again.

But I didn't want this to happen with Soda. I liked him .

Alot.

After running around noisly in the streets we finally got to Soda's house and we started to kiss when we got inside.

Nice Kisser too.

I soon ditched my sweater and shirt.I took off his pants and shirt while still lip locked.

We made our way into his bedroom I assume and I fell onto the bed.

Soda slowly slid off my skirt.

He then started to slip off my thong, but then just to our luck we heard the door open and boys laughter.

"Shit," Soda mumbeled.

I was too drunk to understand what was really happeneing. Soda turned away from me and out his jeans back on then he went into another room without being seen by the other boys.

I wanted to know who was here so i stumbled into the living room _in just my bra and thong._

What an awkward first impression.

I saw about 5 boys look at me with huge eyes.

i was soon very confused and had no clue who they were.

"Hi," I said.

"Um where are your clothes babbbbby," a tall boy with sideburns said.

"Uh," I yelled and all the boys laughed.

2 of the boys then walked into another room, to find Soda I guessed.

One boy who looked **_real tough _**on the couch and wouldn't stop staring at me.

"Hey baby c'mere a sec," the couch boy said.

I stumbled donw beside him.

"What," I hollered.

The boy stroked my cheek and brushed his lips against my soft pink cheek.

"Dallas Winston," he whispered into my ear and pulled away from me.

"Marissa Turner, I feel sickk," i mumbled and leaned my head against his shoulder.

I looked into his harsh blue eyes and saw a glimmer of love and then fell asleep.

**_Get down on it - c'mon and_**

_**Get down on it - if you really want it**_

_**Get down on it - if you gotta feel it**_

_**Get down on it - get down on it **_


End file.
